


Nick and Knight Brother's sex sandwich part two..  Hotel room rendez-vous

by jkslittleangel



Category: Backstreet Boys, New Kids On The Block
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkslittleangel/pseuds/jkslittleangel
Summary: The new kids on the block are on tour for a second time with the Backstreet boys. After the show Jordan, Jon and Nick wants to have sex again like the last time.





	Nick and Knight Brother's sex sandwich part two..  Hotel room rendez-vous

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these guys. Just fun writing about them.

Jordan, Jon and Nick weren’t tired after the show and decided to head into Jordan’s hotel room, trying to recapture their last sex encounter. 

They got undress lied down on the bed and started kissing. Jordan and Nick were french kissing passionately, pinching each others hard nipples while Jon wrapped his lips around Nick’s cock licking the shaft and tasting the sweet precum dripping like it was his favorite ice cream flavour. 

Nick took a condom poured some lube on his hard cock, Spread Jon’s leg a little wider and began pumping his tight ass while he was giving some attention to his brother’s cock and fingering is tight ass. “Ohh god bro. you’re so good to me. Hmm don’t stop fuck yeah” 

As Nick kept on pumping harder, Jordan was also thrusting hard inside Jon’s mouth who was still fingering Jordan’s ass. Nick was telling the guys “Omg I’m going to cum soon” Jordan said the same thing. Jon replied “Shoot your loads guys! I’m ready” They removed their throbbing cocks to shoot their loads inside Jon’s mouth moaning loudly. Once they were done they cleaned themselves up and Nick told them good night and went back to his hotel room. 

Just as Jon was getting ready to leave Jordan told his brother “Don’t go bro. I want you to spend the night. I was getting ready to take a shower. Care to join me?” “I won’t say no to that. Let’s go!” 

In the shower they washed each other’s body while making out and rubbing their hard cocks together. Jon pushed his brother up against the wall inserting two fingers inside, put some lube on his hard cock and slowly pushed himself inside Jordan’s demanding ass who was jerking off. Once they came screaming in ecstasy they got out of the showers and made love the whole night long.

The end.


End file.
